


White Chocolate

by aliveinvividity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Candy, Domestic! Murder Husbands, Fluff, Halloween, Hints of bottom! Hannibal, M/M, No Angst, Post! TWOTL, Scruffy! Will, damn trick or treaters, halloween fluff, use of sweets to tempt thoughts of sex, which doesn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveinvividity/pseuds/aliveinvividity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will stares at the white chocolate between his fingertips, eyes contemplative. "You wouldn't do anything to trick-or-treaters, would you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a request I got a long time ago. 
> 
> Sorry love, I've been absolutely, very busy. And don't worry, other requesters! I'll finish yours soon, too! 
> 
> Promise. 

Will stares at the white chocolate between his fingertips, eyes contemplating. "You wouldn't do anything to trick-or-treaters, would you?"

Hannibal looks up at Will from the bowl holding even more of the sweet, creamy chocolate, actually appearing thoughtful. "Though I am sure some of the children's parents are deserving of such a fate, no, I would not poison a child." He then continues stirring, a small smile now tugging at his lips. "They hardly understand the difference between rudeness and honesty at that age." 

Will snorts and plops the chocolate in his mouth. "Who would've thought? The Chesapeake Ripper actually does care about some people." 

Hannibal raises his brows after Will's feisty remark. "I care about you, Will." He taste-tests the new batch of chocolate and then continues stirring. "Believe it or not."

Will saunters toward Hannibal, chuckling. "I was just curious, is all. You've done some pretty questionable things." 

Ever since the fall, it was normal of them to have these conversations. At first, it had poked and prodded at wounds that weren't ready to be poked and prodded. But now, years later, they had healed. And they were mostly okay. It was a good life- better than what Will had expected. 

Hannibal shrugs, smile widening. "I do have standards, Will." He meets his husband's eyes. "Believe it or not," he repeats. 

Will puts a dollop of the tasty chocolate on one of his fingers and wipes it on Hannibal's cheek. "You know you love me." 

Hannibal's maroon eyes are twinkling with amusement as he replies, "unfortunately." 

Hannibal's wearing that red sweater that Will is stupidly fond of, and some nice, dark jeans. Will himself is wearing a cream-colored sweater with light jeans. 

They appear very opposite, but anyone would be able to tell that they were together. It was always so obvious, going by how in sync they were. 

His husband doesn't bother to clean the sweet candy from his face. Hannibal just stares at him, expectant. 

With a wicked smirk, Will leans in and licks the chocolate from his cheek, humming at the lovely taste. When he leans back, Hannibal's eyes are dark and already full of want. 

Will pushes the bowl out of the way, leaning in once more to claim Hannibal's lips in a soft kiss. Hannibal leans back against the kitchen counter as Will moves to be in front of him for easier access. The kiss quickly turns downright raunchy, the sounds of sucking and moans filling the space of the kitchen. 

Will pulls back for breath, his fingers now entwined in the hair at the back of Hannibal's head. They're sharing breath, and their eyes are closed. 

"You really wanna do this in the kitchen?" Will asks, playing with Hannibal's hair. 

Hannibal gently traces the scar hidden under the scruff on Will's cheek. "I find myself not really minding." 

Will licks his lips, smiling, before kissing him again. Hannibal wraps his legs around Will's thighs as Will crowds closer, kiss growing ever hot and heavy. 

Hannibal's erection nudges at Will's stomach, and Will grabs at the crotch of Hannibal's jeans, squeezing. The other moans, leaning away from Will's lips to kiss and suck at his neck instead. 

Although Will throughly enjoys kissing Hannibal, he is absolutely not going to complain about that. 

Just as Will is unzipping his husband's jeans, the doorbell rings.

Trick-or-treaters.

Hannibal groans in exasperation and Will laughs. 

"Just don't answer it," Hannibal says, pressing another hot kiss to Will's throat. 

"Then we'd have made all of that chocolate for nothing," Will teases, rubbing at the hardness under Hannibal's zipper. 

Hannibal groans low in his throat, gently thrusting into Will's hand. 

"It'd be rude not to," Will adds and steps away, grabbing a Halloween-themed bowl full of plastic bags containing the white chocolate. 

Hannibal sighs and stands, pushing his sweater down over his hard-on. "You will thoroughly ravish me later, William," he states before walking away to the door. 

Will shakes his head and chuckles, following him, just as he always had and always will.


End file.
